


Avian Nights

by Erzbedth



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Crow-demon, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Sexy Times, Slow Build, Submission, Vampires, thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzbedth/pseuds/Erzbedth
Summary: Setsuna has a blind date. The problem is... she's just about to enter mating season. AU, D/s play, Omegaverse, possible G!P - futa.
Relationships: Sakurazaki Setsuna/Evangeline A.K. McDowell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima. Ken Akamatsu does.**

**Will probably make this a two-part, what do you think?**

* * *

Her leg bounces repeatedly as she bites on her knuckles in a futile attempt to calm herself down. This is a terrible, terrible idea. She shouldn't have come tonight; should have waited a bit longer until winter passed and she calmed down. There are so many things going through her head right now. She wishes she had told her friends why she cannot be here tonight, but she's just too embarrassed about it to just let it out in the open. They would understand, she knows this, but she cannot help but want to keep this part of herself private. She likes to separate herself from her fellow demon-kin, but sometimes it's just impossible to deny biological instincts.

Mating season, for example.

She's a half-crow, but her species is so deeply hidden from the entire world, including her, that she's had a lot of trouble finding any useful information on how to deal with her most basic instincts. Even if she is a half-breed, there are things that her human blood just can't fight. Like grooming her feathers if they're ruffled, or feeling territorial of her 'nest'. It's a constant fight between her human upbringing and her demonic urges. Most of the time she's in control, she can just ignore the itch to do something out of the norm. However, there is a specific moment Setsuna could never, no matter how much she tried, just ignore.

When winter is closing, there is a window of time in which Setsuna undergoes certain changes. They are subtle and very few people would notice them if they paid attention. So far only fellow demons seem to notice. She's already spoke to Mana and Zazie, warning them to keep their mouths shut about it. Mana understands her and leaves it be, she too is a private person and chooses to omit mentioning certain aspects of her life to their friends. Zazie simply doesn't care, though she doesn't understand. For her it's just the natural course of life, a continuous cycle to ensure the lasting of their species. However, she respects her wishes and doesn't bother her anymore than a quick questioning of her reasons.

Setsuna feels hot under the collar of her shirt. She tugs at it for a second, her face a grimace. She's nearing her worst moment, the one where she _has_ to disappear for a few days to suffer in silence while her body punishes her for choosing her human side so often.

A waiter comes to her and asks her if she would want something while she waits for her date. She refuses as politely as possible, which is almost a task by this point. She feels like snapping every time a human comes close to her, her skin just about crawls when she notices them sending her curious, interested glances. And she wonders for the uptenth time how in Hell's name she's going to pull off a date with a human if she's already behaving this way to them.

She idly wonders if she should tell her friends next time, about her mating cycles. It would save her so much trouble if they just knew and stopped trying to set her up every chance they got. On a normal day she'd just smile and pleasantly go through the date before letting them down at the end of the night.

It's not like she isn't interested in a relationship, and she's long since abandoned the idea that she should only focus on her duties as a samurai and to her charge. She's come a long way and knows she deserves someone to share herself in a more intimate way. But her circumstances are complex, and moreover, she just hasn't clicked with anyone, no matter how many blind dates Asuna and Konoka set her up with.

"Well, hello there," Holy shit.

She stands up to attention as soon as she hears the other woman. She's been so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't hear her approach at all. And it's all the more shocking for her to fully grasp that _this_ is her date. Her eyes travel from slender, toned calves, passing through a black dress that is just too tight for the imagination not to run wild. She's not impolite enough to stare for more than a second at the other woman's chest, eyes simply wandering to a creamy collarbone full of freckles. She could draw constellations with her tongue on them if she wanted. And _oh, she wants it so bad._

She's quick to extend her hand, silently hoping it's not as shaky as she feels it is. She should have asked for a picture of her date before agreeing. Why didn't she do it!? It would have saved her this much embarrassment. The other woman smirks at her, canines showing from beneath her upper lips, and Setsuna pauses mild-thought.

"Finally catching up, I see," There's just too much sensuality in that voice. It's possibly the silkiest tone Setsuna's ever heard in her life and her instincts tell her immediately that this woman is no human. She has no time to ponder anymore, doesn't allow herself to waste more time in staring. The woman accepts her hand, sky-blue eyes glistening with unveiled curiosity as Setsuna snaps back to reality and pulls the chair opposite to her.

She accepts the offer and sits in silence, aware of the hand that is still encasing hers and guiding her to her place. A tingle travels up her spine for a second, and her smirk widens. This woman is not what she expected, and she finds the idea of getting to know her enticing for some reason. Not to mention all the eye-candy.

"The name's Evangeline, in case you're wondering," The taller woman pauses for a second as she sits in front of her, then smiles at her. She presents herself as Setsuna, which Eva already knew from her short but informative talk with Konoka. Still, she appreciates the sound of her date's voice. There's something rough underneath the soft tones that Eva wants to dig deeper into. The air is not stiffling at all, but there's something dense about it that she cannot put her finger on. It feels too familiar, like her body _knows_ what is going on but her mind doesn't seem to notice just yet.

She takes a second to admire the body in front of her unabashedly. There's strength there beneath the formal wear, not in the form of rippled muscles. The other woman's body is more like hers, although a bit taller, less supple and harder in the right places. Imperceptible to the less trained eye, but Eva knows there's a lot more to this woman, and she's now sufficiently intrigued to stay and find out.

Their chat is amicable. Setsuna can't remember when was the last time she's had this much fun with someone else, outside from her friends' circle. They drink wine and dine while getting to know each other without really doing so. They exchange frivolous information about each other, almost as if testing the other and tricking them into giving more. Evangeline proves to be complex, highly intelligent and dominates ambiguousness like nobody's business. Setsuna laps it all up and gives as much as she gets.

But at some point, night brings something else that was not planned. It comes slowly, and Eva is the first to realize that this is what has been on the back of her mind all this time, this instinct to give something to Setsuna, this complete, albeit adorable, stranger.

They are taking a walk through a park near the restaurant they had dinner at. It's nice, it's comfortable, and Eva has already decided she wants more than an one-nighter with this woman beside her who's treating her like the queen she thinks herself as. And really, she was an actual princess 500 years prior to this day, thank you very much.

She knew Setsuna was a demon the moment she saw her at the restaurant, all fidgety and ready to spring at any moment. Spiritual beings recognize each other almost immediately upon sight. It took her a moment to notice that Setsuna was not completely demon, as she took a few more seconds, and a completely welcomed appreciative stare, for her instincts to kick in and alert her of Eva's true lineage.

It's the stiffening of her companion's spine and the stilled breath that signals the change. They make a full stop, and Eva has a second to worry before it hits her: a smell like no other. It overpowers her senses and triggers the deepest part of her nature into play. She chances a glance at her partner and her eyes widen a fraction when she sees the taller woman practically growling. Setsuna's cheeks are flushed and she is looking straight into her eyes as she searches for something in them. Setsuna opens her mouth to speak, and it is controlled, as if it pained her to utter a single word.

"Our night must come to an end, I'm afraid." She grits her teeth, which are becoming increasingly long by the minute. Eva aches. She knows why they are this way, and mentally scolds herself for not noticing before how close to the edge this woman is. It is impressive, though, that she's been able to reign it in for so long, even in front of Evangeline. Not a feat most demons could brag about. To be so young and have this presence of mind speaks volumes of how powerful Setsuna really is.

Setsuna comes closer and gives her a kiss on the cheek. It's soft, almost calculated. Evangeline imagines she's just about to snap. She feels canines grazing her skin before those lips separate themselves from her. Blue eyes darken to red as she looks into Setsuna's black orbs. Her eyes trail down her body; there's perspiration clinging to Setsuna already and she smells of danger.

Eva is not stupid, she knows she should go now. Except she can't for the life of her turn around. She could, but finds with little surprise that she doesn't _want_ to go. The signs were there all night long, that Setsuna would go into heat sooner rather than later and Eva suspects that deep down she was waiting for this. So, rather than an accident, she guesses that her subconscious was waiting for this moment; Setsuna was her prey all night and none were the wiser.

Vampires are reactive creatures when it comes to heats. Cycled heats are more for animal-based species of demons that still retained a certain link to the animal itself. Vampires had long ago separated themselves from that particular aspect. They choose to react to the cycle of their selected mates. However, Evangeline has never encountered someone she'd consider as an equal, so she's never had this particular problem before. She's read, she knows by heart everything there is to know about this moment.

But to feel it is a completely different experience.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, has prepared her for the feeling of her buckling knees, for the pulsing sensation between her legs, as if there was something missing there, and she needs it to disappear or she'll go mad at any given moment. Her own fangs elongate, but the moment is short; they are nowhere near as long as Setsuna's and she shivers. She's always known she would present as either the submissive or the dominant of a couple, but the books never specified how. It's kind of ironic that the vampire wants to be bitten. So bad.

There're hundreds of images in her mind of exactly what she wants Setsuna to do to her, what she wants to do to the other woman. It's a cascade of the most depraved, delicious thoughts, driving her further into madness by her basic instincts falling on her after 500 years of being dormant.

Setsuna is slowly retreating, as if it's torture. Her movements are controlled to the dot, almos robotic in fashion. Eva stops her abruptly by grabbing her hand, and it becomes so much worse as she feels her body craves the dark-haired woman, those rough hands all over her body just... claiming.

"Just..." Evangeline is frustrated. She can't form a coherent sentence, and her pride stops her from just outright asking what she wants. She's too embarrassed by her own needs, what she really wants. So she chooses to do the second best thing. Her instincts take the lead as she lets her fingers caress Setsuna's taunt hand. Black eyes widen as Eva presents her neck and a small whimper leaves her lips. She cannot help it, it's becoming too much already, the heat is spreading all over her undead body and it's too much to bear.

Her companion snaps from her shocked gaze; she growls as she realizes that this woman is presenting herself to her. There's a struggle between her need to take her right then and there and her newfound possessiveness, which tells her they absolutely cannot do this in a public space, where they could catch them, would surely catch them, any time. In the end she picks up her partner in her arms, noticing how shivery she has become in the last few seconds. She idly wonders how is the heat affecting the blonde so fast, to be in this mess of a state after mere minutes, but shakes the thought off. She knows what she must do, she's been given permission by this delectable creature to _mate_ , and she will not lose the opportunity.

Her wings spread in an upward, taunt arch; cradling the woman in her arms, she takes flight faster than the human eye can see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: sexiness ahead.** This will be a three-part story, tho. Still have to decide if I'll make it a futa, something more 'usual', or in between.

* * *

The flight is short but tortuous. A feverish Evangeline spends most of the journey trying, and failing miserably, to reign in her desires. Her nails scratch at Setsuna's arms; she hisses in discomfort, urging her partner to just take her. She knows she will feel ashamed when she's more lucid and remembers how at some point she licked Setsuna's neck mid-travel. It's embarrassing how fast her body reacts to the grunt she receives as a response, how much she loves and hates the hand that stills her as long fingers hold her nape in a firm grasp.

Her partner sends her a warning glare and bits at her chin to placate the impatient blonde. The human in her is mortified at her behaviour; it's all so new to her, since this is actually the very first time she's succumbed to her base instincts. She's always careful enough to hide when mating season approaches. She leaves for two weeks and comes back as if nothing happened. No one asks her about it, they assume she takes a break from her busy life, and she doesn't bother to correct them. They don't know it's actually the opposite of a holiday. She doesn't remember much from the first days she isolates herself; it's all fogged memory. There're bits and pieces that come and go, but she's always so delirious from pain and pleasure that it's hard to remember much more than a fleeting sensation of emptiness.

There's urgency in their movements. It's slowly turning into an awkward dance of wanton. Setsuna feels like she's been famelic on the brink of starvation and now a feast presents itself before her.

Her eyes flicker down to the blonde in her arms. In a flash of lucidity she flushes as she stares at her and takes in her form. It's nearly unbelievable that this woman's instincts reacted to her of all people. And she will relish in every minute she's given. One just doesn't let an opportunity like this pass. Hormone-driven as she may be, Setsuna is anything but stupid.

With her speed it takes less than a minute to get to destination, though it feels like hours. As soon as they land she retracts her wings back. In all honesty her coming to the cabin she uses to isolate herself during her heats is merely a compulsory action. However, dull as it may look, it gets the job done. There's no sense in pointless decoration when all she uses it for is relief. She suspects that Evangeline couldn't care less at this point as well.

Setsuna hasn't been around a lot of demons in heat, or rut for certain mammal-related species, but she doesn't need to be above average in the IQ scale to know that Evangeline's shivering form and glassy, glowy eyes are not usual. Not this fast anyway.

Her more natural tendencies take over. She cradles the woman closer to her chest for a short second before setting her on the ground so she can open the door and properly manoeuvre them inside. There's a soft whine behind her. She grits her teeth, displeased with herself for not tending to her mate's every need. With a cluck of her tongue she hurries and opens the door before gently guiding the blonde in.

It's as Spartan as the last time she was here, there's little furniture to be noted. One lonely table and its chair, dark drapery hanging from a single modest window on the east side, a cabinet with enough food for a week at least (less now that she has actual company) and a sturdy ashwood bed by the window.

There's another whimper and Setsuna turns the blonde in her arms. She stands on wobbly legs, there's heat coming from every pore of the vampire's body and an increasingly alarming amount of pheromones that make it very difficult for Setsuna to focus.

"Please..." The vampire pleads in a low, coarse voice. Her eyes flutter half-closed as she grasps the half-demon's hand and tugs her closer to her. She nuzzles Setsuna's chin and nips at the joint between the base of her neck and her left shoulder. "Please." Her voice is barely a whisper, but there's a desperation to it that is escalating by the minute. Setsuna sucks in a breath and mentally kicks herself for neglecting the woman. It takes all her power not to lose herself, it's getting increasingly harder, but there's a part of her that has awakened, far more powerful than the need to take selfishly and it is the instinct to worship, to _protect_ what is to be hers soon. Evangeline's need for her exceed her own at this point, and she _will_ provide.

"Come here," Her voice is firm but gentle. She embraces the vampire and lets her own pheromones soothe the woman as much as possible. There's a shuddering sigh and Evangeline stops shivering at least. "I'll take care of you."

Legs wrap around her waist as she lifts the blonde up in her arms and walks to the bed. She tries to ignore the heat resting on her abdomen but fails to hide the blush that reaches her cheeks at the thought of its origin. The air is stifling at least when they get to the bed between nips and small growls. She's tempted to throw the blonde on the bed and have her way with her right then, but fights is for a moment longer.

Instead she settles Eva as gently as possible, never letting her grip loose. She presses her down with her body and groans when long nails scratch her back in urgency. The heat is becoming insufferable at this point, but Setsuna needs just a few more minutes to pamper and admire the blonde before they are drowned in their baser calls of nature. She wants her to see what a worthy mate she is and could be for her.

"It's OK," She murmurs under her breath, hands roaming the lithe body under her. There's a sense of pride that stabs at her conscience. This splendid woman has chosen her, her and nobody else. "You're safe. I've got you." Her words have a calming effect on the woman, who peers at her from behind long, fluttering eyelashes.

It's as fast and as candid as their connection. Eva surges forward and captures her lips in a kiss that renders her mind blank. It doesn't last long, but it's memorable, it will burn in her brain for a long time. Tongues battle, there's teeth nibbling on lips. Eva is a tease and though thoroughly delighted, Setsuna growls and presses down on her to show that she's the alpha here. Normally she would be embarrassed by this animalistic behaviour, but she doesn't care. The thrill of dominating this creature stirs something in her.

There's an ache that's impossible to ignore now, for the both of them. Setsuna gives the blonde space so she can lift her dress over her head. The haf-demon's hands twitch impatiently before helping her out of the bothersome garment and hurling it far away in the room. Her eyes darken as she takes in the half-nude form of her companion. Exquisite doesn't even cut it. White lace covers what little they can in intricate design that Setsuna just wants to ruin right now.

Hastiness gets the best of her. She doesn't even wait for the blonde to take off more clothing, doesn't hesitate in putting a hand on her chest and pushing her down on the mattress before lifting her - _fucking Christ, she's wearing stockings-_ legs over her shoulders. If Setsuna was a less controlled being she'd be salivating at this point. The musky aroma coming from the blonde is the last straw to push her over the edge.

Her tongue darts out, all thoughts flung out of the window. It's almost pathetic: one taste over the fabric is all she needs before they are both groaning for different reasons. Setsuna has to hold the blonde's legs tighter to her shoulders as she continues to nip between the inner sides of her thighs and licks at everything she can. Eva sucks in breaths every few seconds and has an arm over her forehead. Her eyes are pinched together as she bites on her lower lip to keep the moaning at bay.

Setsuna frowns. That will not do at all.

Deciding to double her efforts -she's set on hearing the blonde crumble- she uses her right hand that is hooked around the blonde's left leg and inches her fingers closer to Eva's centre. Her digits ghost over a certain small protuberance and press lightly. Evangeline's eyes flow open as well as her mouth. Setsuna feels like a self-pleased bastard when she hears the noise she's sought after and she decides then and there that she wants to hear it uninterrupted for as long as this heat lasts.

Evangeline writhes beneath her and it's the most seductive sight she's ever seen so far. She switches between using her tongue to explore and her fingers to apply pressure and rub the sensitive nub of flesh over the fabric of the underwear. It's completely ruined and Setsuna lives for it.

"Fuck's sake," Eva groans as she claws the mattress. This is torture. Pure intolerable torture. Whatever she's done in her past life or this to deserve this much sexual karma? She wishes the other woman would just stop being so damn slow and take her. But... she can't deny there's a flutter of her undead heart, being pampered like this. No one has ever been as attentive with her. And this woman, driven by her own heat and probably not in a better place than she is right now, takes her time to worship her body instead of using her for her own carnal pleasure.

"Patience, my pet," Oh, _god_ , kill her already.

Another heat wave rushes down to her loins at the name. She's near her ending point. There's this lingering tightness in her navel that is mounting up with every lick and soft caress. Her body yearns for more, she needs her partner to stop playing with her and give her the release she wants, or else she'll go mad and start mounting her to seek it herself.

As if on cue, Setsuna unceremoniously pulls the strip of her thong aside and _plunges._ It takes Eva abut two embarrassing seconds so climax. Her back arches as she lets out brazen moan. Setsuna peers at her from between her legs with unconcealed desire and self-satisfaction. There's a twinkle in her eyes and Eva feels rather confused about the mirth behind them until she hears it and, definitely, her pride has been squashed tonight.

She's fucking _purring._

Setsuna apparently finds it hot, however. She sets her on the bed again, this time a bit more roughly. There's urgency in her movements that hasn't been there until now. Like she cannot control herself anymore. And, fuck, if Eva doesn't want that she'll eat her dress.

In a flash the half-demon removes both her suit and whatever is left of Eva's poor underwear. The stockings have to go too. The blonde has the distinctive feeling that the other woman will rip them apart if she doesn't take them off so she does exactly that, and almost claws them herself when she gets a peek of Setsuna in her underwear.

Eva is not stupid. She figured that this woman is as fit as they come, she just hasn't really reflected on what that means until now. As the suit pants slide down, the blonde takes in the sight of slender, toned thighs. Strong enough to hold her weight easily and not break a sweat. Her purring becomes more intense, but she finds that she doesn't care.

The smell that is all alpha pours into her nose in waves and sends her into shameless groans. There's something engrained in her that makes her do something in other circumstances she would be appalled by. If anyone asks she will deny all claims of this in the future.

Setsuna is stepping out of her pants when the noise of rustling sheets catches her attention. Curious as to see what her companion is doing she lifts her gaze and near chokes on air when she sees the vampire presenting in front of her, chest to the covers, arms crossed as she leans on them, bottom in the air pointing in her direction.

Something snaps in Setsuna as she takes the blonde by her hips and drags her closer to the edge of the bed so her legs are almost hanging and her knees press into the mattress near the border of the furniture.

"Mine," A guttural, completely primal sound reverberates from her. Claws no longer retracted, she kneads on the flesh before her, stilling the blonde in place with a warning growl that is definitely not human.

Once the vampire understands the command she settles, a bit restless, and awaits. The hands on her bottom tighten and she's gushing at this point from anticipation. They caress slowly in appreciation and part her backside cheeks just enough to see all of Eva, who's blushing all the way to the neck. Be it by embarrassment at the lewdness of all or the building promise of what is to come remains undecided.

Setsuna stretches out one of her hands, the other still in place, and grabs the back of her neck in a firm grasp.

_Oh!_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAY, CLIFFHANGERS!


End file.
